


The Lucky One

by todxrxki



Series: Kenma Ship Week 2020 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ALSO THEY DON'T BREAK UP, First Kiss, First Love, Firsts, Fluff, M/M, Not That Sad, five + one, intense death discussion, mentions of death from old age, mostly fluff i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todxrxki/pseuds/todxrxki
Summary: Kenma just might be Kuroo’s first friend in his new city, Kuroo thinks. That feels weird, but it doesn’t feel like he’s replacing his old friends.No - Kenma feels like he’s something different altogether. / Five firsts between Kuroo & Kenma over the course of their lives, and one last they face together.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Kenma Ship Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850890
Comments: 25
Kudos: 199
Collections: Kenma Ship Week 2020, My favorite haikyuu fics, kuroken lol screaming





	The Lucky One

_ 1\. first meeting _

Kuroo absolutely does not want to go over to their next door neighbor’s house. 

It doesn’t matter that his dad tells him that they have a boy around his age. He does not want to meet anyone new. He just knows that this kid is going to be annoying and nothing like all of his  _ real _ best friends from back home. And he does not want to replace any of his friends. Not at all. 

“I’m not going,” he says stubbornly, digging his heels into the ground. He doesn’t get why his dad even wants to meet the stupid neighbors anyways. It’s not like his dad has that many friends either. He spends so much time at work that he hardly even has time for Kuroo himself, much less a busy social calendar.

“You are,” his father says, his tone making it obvious that this isn’t a discussion. Kuroo groans and stares at his father, but there’s no sign of backing down. So Kuroo grumbles as he gets ready to go next door. He glances in the mirror to try and flatten down his hair, but it’s no use.

_ Guess the neighbor boy will take what he can get _ , he supposes. 

Kuroo learns three things about the neighbor boy within a minute of stepping into his house. One, the neighbor boy has two parents - a mom and a dad. Two, the neighbor boy is an only child, just like Kuroo. And finally, the neighbor boy is shy - just like Kuroo.

The neighbor boy doesn’t say anything to Kuroo as their parents introduce them. He just stares at Kuroo from behind his mother’s legs, and Kuroo stares back. 

_ At least the kid isn’t loud and annoying,  _ he supposes. But it’s a small comfort. What are they supposed to do, though - sit around and stare at each other?

“Kenma,” Kenma’s mom says, or Kuroo guesses the neighbor boy’s name must be Kenma, “why don’t you take Tetsu-chan up to your room? You two can play games or something.”

Kenma doesn’t look thrilled with the idea. He stands still, his eyes on the ground. But then he frowns and looks up at Kuroo. “Fine,” he says, the first word he’s said to Kuroo so far. “Come with me.” 

Kuroo follows closely behind Kenma. He doesn’t really want to hang out with this random kid, but he guesses it’s better than being stuck with their parents. Kenma takes him to his room, which - wow, he has a TV  _ in  _ his room?  _ That’s pretty cool, _ Kuroo thinks. His parents have never let him get anything like that. “We can play a game,” Kenma says, and then after a pause he adds, “if you want.”

Kuroo doesn’t know what kind of game Kenma’s even talking about, really. But he can’t make himself ask this boy he’s never met before. So he nods, staring down at the ground, and Kenma gets to work, searching through his drawers until he finds something very unfamiliar that he hands Kuroo. Kenma must notice the look on his face, because he says, “Do you play video games?”

“Uh,” Kuroo says, because he’d look super weird if Kenma asked him a question and he just didn’t reply. “Not really.”

“Oh.” Kenma looks at the controller intently, like he’s deep in thought. “I can teach you then.” 

“Okay,” Kuroo manages, because he guesses he wouldn’t mind learning to play video games.

And so Kenma launches into his explanation. He tells him what the buttons do, how to hold the controller, what the best moves are. Kuroo listens. He pays even more attention to Kenma than he does to his school teachers, which probably isn’t the best thing to admit, but for some reason he wants Kenma to think he’s cool despite not being interested in him at all just a few hours ago.

Kenma kicks his butt, though. His fingers push the buttons effortlessly, and Kuroo can’t even keep track of where he is on the screen. Kuroo gets kind of close two out of the ten rounds they play, but he gets the feeling that Kenma was going easy on him. 

“Good game,” Kenma says after his tenth straight loss, and Kuroo frowns at him. 

“I’m not good. I suck.”

“Yeah,” Kenma agrees. 

_ Wow, this guy really doesn’t lie,  _ Kuroo thinks. It’s kind of nice, considering that everyone else around him is so prone to lying to him. 

But then Kenma continues, “Everyone sucks when they first start at a game, though. I did too. If you play more, you’ll get better.”

Kuroo thinks back to when he’d first joined his volleyball club. He was really small back then and he’d fallen over a lot. His receives were awful, too. But the more he practiced, the better he got, and now his receives are some of the best in the club. Or, well, were. He’s not really in that volleyball club anymore. 

“Yeah,” Kuroo says. “I think so too.” And he looks up at Kenma, who’s sitting on his bed, and smiles at him for the first time. 

Kenma stares back at him, looking surprised, but then after a second, he gives a little smile back. It’s not as big as Kuroo’s, just a tug of his lips at each end, but it’s enough.  _ And it’s kind of cute _ , Kuroo thinks, and then realizes that’s a really weird thing to think.

When his dad calls him back down, he asks, “So what did you think of Kenma-chan? Do you think you’d like to go play with him some more?”

Kuroo thinks for a second. Even though at first it had been weird and he had thought that they didn’t have that much in common, but the more time he’d spent with Kenma, the more he’d realized they just might be the same. 

So he nods. “Yeah,” he says. “I wanna hang out with him more.” 

Kenma just might be Kuroo’s first friend in his new city, Kuroo thinks. That feels weird, but it doesn’t feel like he’s replacing his old friends. 

No - Kenma feels like he’s something different altogether.

_ 2\. first sleepover _

Kuroo hasn’t ever really been to sleepovers before. He was too young when he got invited in the past and also didn’t really like the idea of staying a night away from his mom and dad, as silly as it sounds. Plus, if he didn’t know the whole family, it seemed kind of scary to stay over with people that were basically strangers. 

But over the next few months, Kuroo gets to know not only Kenma, but Kenma’s entire family. The Kozumes treat Kuroo almost like their own kid. He started coming over once a week, but it quickly escalated to twice a week, then three times, then pretty much every day. And so, on this Saturday night, when the clock strikes eight PM and Kuroo and Kenma are only halfway through some weird monster movie, Kenma’s mom looks at Kuroo and asks, “Tetsu-chan, why don’t you stay here tonight?”

Kuroo looks over at Kenma first, just to make sure he’s okay. 

Kenma, who Kuroo has learned is really good at reading people’s expressions, gives a small nod. “It’d be fun, I guess,” he says, which is about as enthusiastic as Kenma gets about anything.

So Kuroo takes the phone that Kenma’s mom offers him and calls his dad’s work number. He has it memorized by heart at this point, and on Friday nights his dad tends not to get home until ten PM, at least, so it’s not like he can call home. “Hello,” he says, “Um, it’s Tetsurou. I’m at Kenma’s house right now. His mom asked if I wanted to sleepover tonight. Would you mind?”

“Would I mind?” his father says, sounding slightly distant - probably still involved in his paperwork. Of course. He can’t even give Kenma 100% of his attention right now. “Oh, yes, you want to sleepover at the Kozumes. I wouldn’t mind at all, of course. Have fun. Tell his mother we’re very grateful for her help with you.”

_ Her help with you.  _ Like Kuroo’s a burden, somehow. 

He swallows. “Thank you. Good… good luck with work.” He says his goodbyes and then hangs up the phone, turning back to Kenma’s mom. “He said that’s fine.”

“Oh, perfect,” Kenma’s mom says, and springs into action. “Kenma has some stuff that’s too big for him that’ll work as pajamas for you. Oh, and we have an extra toothbrush and towel if you’d like to take a bath. Would you like a snack before bed, though?”

Kenma frowns at his mother’s fretting. “It’ll be okay. I can show Kuro all this stuff. Don’t worry.”

_ Kuro.  _ The nickname that Kenma had given him the first time they’d met, and still calls him to this day. It’s weirdly reassuring to his rapidly pounding heart, a reminder that it’s Kenma here with him. 

Kenma, who Kuroo feels more comfortable around than anyone from the very day they’d met. Kenma, who has become Kuroo’s best friend really quickly (or at least his best friend in the Tokyo area). 

Kuroo lets Kenma lead him, his chest suddenly feeling a lot less heavy.

Kenma gets him a towel and toothbrush, and Kuroo takes a quick bath before he goes downstairs to get a snack. “I just want fruit,” he says, and Kenma gives him half an apple that he eats quickly.

“I think,” Kenma says, “apples are my favorite fruit, probably.” 

“I like apples,” Kuroo concedes, “But I might like strawberries more.”

“I guess,” Kenma says, making a face that says he clearly doesn’t agree, and Kuroo laughs behind his hand. Kenma is funny even when he’s not trying to be. It’s something Kuroo likes about him a lot. He makes Kuroo smile without even thinking about it. 

He likes playing with Kenma. He likes playing with Kenma a lot.

When it’s time for them to sleep, Kenma lays out the spare futon for him. Kuroo gets into it, pulling the covers to his head, but it becomes really obvious that it’s not his usual bed. The floor feels weird beneath his body. He bites his lip, pleading with his mind to shut up so he can just go to sleep, but it doesn’t seem to be listening to him.  _ Come on,  _ he says,  _ come on, I just wanna sleep -  _

“Kuro.”

At first he thinks that the voice is in his own head, but then he realizes it’s definitely not. No, it’s Kenma’s voice. He looks up at his friend, who’s staring at him with a look of concern. “Are you okay?” he asks. 

_ Kenma notices a lot _ , Kuroo thinks.  _ He’s an interesting guy. _

“I… I don’t think I can sleep,” Kuroo confesses, “I guess I’m kinda scared. Don’t tell anyone, though. It’s really embarrassing.” 

“Who am I gonna tell, my mom?” Kenma grumbles. There’s a small pause, and then he says, “Come here.”   
  


“What?” Kuroo asks, “Come to your bed?”

“Yeah,” Kenma says.

“I… isn’t that weird?” Kuroo asks.

“I don’t know,” Kenma says. He stays quiet for a second, like he’s thinking about it. “I don’t think so. Not unless you make it weird. But I just think you might sleep better if you’re in a bed and with someone you know.”

“I... I guess so,” Kuroo stammers out.  _ It’s worth a try _ , he thinks. Anything that can get him to stop feeling so nervous and get some sleep would be worth it, even if it is a little bit weird. 

So he climbs into Kenma’s bed next to Kenma. He lies down beside him, letting Kenma arrange the covers over both of them. “I’m probably gonna fall asleep,” Kenma warns him, his voice groggy already, “But if you get more scared, you can wake me up.”

“Oh,” Kuroo says, “I will.” 

But in an odd way, Kenma was right. Even just being here next to Kenma, feeling the warmth radiating off of his body, is oddly comforting. It feels like a big warm blanket wrapped around Kuroo’s body.

And so, next to Kenma, hearing the soft exhales of his best friend, Kuroo slowly drifts off to sleep. 

When Kenma’s mom comes in to wake them up in the morning, she doesn’t comment on how weird it is, and Kuroo gives a small smile. 

Maybe it hadn’t been that weird after all.

.

  1. _first fight_



Kuroo and Kenma are both very stubborn people. This is something they learn through the years of knowing each other. Kenma may be quiet and conflict-avoidant in most situations, but he still has his own opinions that he refuses to budge on. Some of these are opinions of people - he’s very quick to assign labels to people despite not liking to be labeled himself. Some are opinions about food -  _ “Most fish are disgusting, Kuro, seriously.”  _ Kenma’s unafraid to voice these opinions, despite the fact that Kuroo often disagrees with them.  __ Still, despite their often opposing opinions, Kuroo and Kenma don’t argue. They bicker sometimes, but it never escalates and neither ever go to bed angry at the other. 

That is, until Kuroo’s third year of middle school. 

“I was thinking about it,” Kuroo says, sitting on Kenma’s bed next to him, one controller in his hand as he taps the buttons, “and… I don’t know. This girl asked me to go out with her this Sunday, to some cafe or something. It sounds boring, mostly, but also kind of fun. Maybe? What do you think?”

He notices how Kenma’s grip intensifies on the controller. Kenma’s expression, though, remains as unchanging as ever as he stares intently at the TV. “A girl,” he says. “You’re going on a date?”

“Well,” Kuroo says, “yeah. I guess that’d be the idea. It’s weird, isn’t it? I’ve never gone on a date before.”

Kenma doesn’t look at him as he says, “Do whatever you want. I don’t know why you’re even asking me.” 

“I don’t know,” Kuroo says, “but you’re my best friend, and it’s normal for best friends to talk about this stuff.” He flicks the controller stick in emphasis. 

He  _ knows  _ that other friends talk about this kind of stuff because the guys that sit next to him in class talk about what girls they like all the time. But Kenma doesn’t ever say anything about romance. Kuroo kind of thinks that he’s not interested in it at all at this point. 

“I guess,” Kenma says, not sounding that convinced. And then he stays quiet, his expression twisted in a way that Kuroo recognizes too well as annoyance.

He sighs. “You’re mad,” he says, frowning, “Why are you mad? What could you possibly have to be mad about?” 

“Nothing,” Kenma snaps.

“Don’t lie to me,” Kuroo says, his tone rising without him even meaning to. But  _ god.  _ Kenma doesn’t lie to him often, probably because Kuroo doesn’t ever lie to him either. The mere idea of Kenma lying to him about something serious bothers him more than anything else ever could. 

“I’m not mad,” Kenma says. The two of them sit in silence, until Kenma finally says, “I’m not mad. But we did have plans for Sunday.”

“Oh, yeah, you wanted to go to that game shop,” Kuroo says, trying not to come off as dismissive. It’s just that, well… “We can go next Sunday. See, problem solved.”

Kenma stares at him, his gaze hard in a way that Kuroo hasn’t often seen from him. “I wanted to go  _ this  _ Sunday,” he says, “There’s a game that’s coming out this weekend, and I wanted to be one of the first to get it.” 

Even still, Kuroo doesn’t see what the big deal is. It’s not like he’ll never go with Kenma to the game shop. But he gets that this is, for some reason, a big deal to Kenma, so he says, “Fine. I’ll just delay it to next weekend, then.”

Kenma’s scowl twists even further downwards. “You don’t have to do that,” he says. 

Kuroo understands Kenma most of the time. He’s pretty sure, actually, that he understands Kenma more than anyone on the planet. But right now he feels as though he does not understand Kozume Kenma one bit.

“What?!” he snaps, “Do you want me to cancel, or don’t you? Make up your mind already.”

“I’m not going to force you into doing anything,” Kenma grumbles, “If you want to go, then go. I’m not going to be the one to hold you back.” 

Kuroo has absolutely no idea what’s going on. But even more than that, he’s starting to get pissed. Kenma is being vague and a little bit of an asshole, and Kuroo has no clue  _ why _ . So he says, “Fine. I’ll go then. But would you stop fucking guilting me about it?”

Kenma drops his controller. Kuroo knows that it takes a lot to get Kenma to give up on a game when it’s not quite over. Kenma’s competitive spirit is far too intense for that. But he presses the pause button and says through gritted teeth, “I want to be alone.”

“Is that your subtle way of asking me to leave?” Kuroo asks, unable to keep the bitterness out of his tone. 

“Yes,” Kenma says. 

Kenma’s never asked him to leave before. Kuroo frowns. He almost wants to apologize, but he doesn’t know what the hell he did that made Kenma so upset. He said that he’d go with Kenma to the game shop! Is this about Kuroo getting a date? But that doesn’t make any sense! What reason could Kenma possibly have to get mad at that? Is he jealous that he himself hasn’t gotten a date? But Kenma’s never shown a single sign of wanting a date!

Kuroo walks home, stewing over this issue all the way. He doesn’t get it. 

And then he thinks, fuck. This is his and Kenma’s first real fight. 

It feels absolutely terrible.

.

Kuroo gives it a few days. He’s kind of hoping, albeit rather illogically, that Kenma will reach out to him first, that Kenma will apologize for his massive overreaction and explain what the hell was going on with him. 

But nothing of the sort happens. 

It sucks. Kenma won’t even look at him during volleyball practice. Kuroo makes his way home from practice alone, the streets seeming bigger and emptier without Kenma by his side. He kicks a rock, watching it bounce across the street. God, he misses Kenma. And maybe it’s pathetic because it’s only been a few days, but he  _ does.  _ He just doesn’t know what to do. 

Kenma clearly doesn’t miss him.

Kuroo casts a forlorn gaze at Kenma’s house as he walks by it. And then - just as he’s about to pass by - a head pops out from the doorway.

He jumps a little bit, and then his face falls. Some subconscious part of him was hoping that it’d be Kenma. But no, unfortunately, it’s Kenma’s mother, who says, “Tetsu-kun, that’s you, isn’t it?”

Kuroo looks around, looking to see if Kenma’s anywhere nearby, before he nods. She beckons him over. He keeps his eyes on the ground as he makes his way over. He certainly isn’t going to disrespect his elder, but is also afraid that Kenma won’t be happy if he finds out about this. “You haven’t been over in a few days,” she says after he offers the proper greetings.

“Kenma doesn’t want me here, I’m afraid,” he says apologetically. 

“Ah,” Kenma’s mom says. “Did you two get in an argument or something?”

“Well, no,” Kuroo says, and then, “Actually, I don’t know.” 

And then, before he can stop himself, the entire story pours out of him. He tells her about his date and Kenma’s reaction and their argument that didn’t even feel like an argument. And she listens. It’s something that the Kozumes have in common, Kuroo thinks - they’re all good listeners. 

“Tetsu-kun,” Kenma’s mother hums, “Kenma can be a hard one to understand sometimes. But you know, I do know a thing or two about human relationships, and I think I might know what’s going on.”

Kuroo’s eyes widen. “Oh,” he says, and then, “tell me, please?” Thank god - maybe he can finally find a way to fix this. 

Kenma’s mom gives him a tiny smile. “I mean,” she says, “this is just my feeling, but a lot is changing in your lives, you know? You’re growing up. Next year, you’ll be going to high school, and Kenma will still be in middle school. And now you’re thinking of doing something else that Kenma’s never done and exploring an area of your life you’ve never explored before. I can’t help but think that Kenma’s afraid, more than anything. Afraid that you might leave him behind.”

“Leave him behind?!” Kuroo exclaims, “What do you mean?”

“That you’re moving too fast and he won’t be able to catch up,” Kenma’s mom replies, looking wistfully at him, “Or that you’ll find a new best friend, or you’ll replace him with a girlfriend. That’s just my feeling, though.”

“Oh,” Kuroo says, thinking suddenly about how he’d been quick to cancel his plans with Kenma in favor of his date. But that was just a one time thing! He can’t imagine his life without Kenma. Just the last few days have been absolute hell without him. 

But maybe he should be telling  _ Kenma  _ that.

“Do you mind if I come in?” Kuroo asks. “I think I need to talk to Kenma.” 

“I think you do too,” she says, moving aside for Kuroo to make his way in. He makes a beeline for Kenma’s room. He doesn’t bother knocking, instead he pushes the door open to find Kenma lying on his bed, his eyes half-open, just staring at the ceiling. When he looks over to see who it is, his eyes widen at first, but then narrow into an unhappy glare. 

“What the hell?” he grumbles. “At least knock. I could have been naked. But - what the hell are you doing here?”

“I have to talk to you,” Kuroo says, crossing his arms across his chest. “I just… shit. I wanted to say that I went about the date thing all wrong. I definitely want to date people, you know, and try that out, but that doesn’t mean that I don’t want  _ you  _ in my life too.” Kuroo drops his arms back to his side. “It doesn’t matter what happens in my dating life though, okay? I will choose you over anyone in the world every time. And I need you to know that. I’m not gonna leave you behind. We’re never gonna stop being friends. You’re too important to me for that. Do you understand me?”

Kenma’s quiet for a second, looking mildly shocked. For a second, Kuroo thinks he might have misunderstood. But then he turns over, burying his face into his pillow. “You’re so stupid.”

“Whaaaat,” Kuroo says, slowly stepping over to Kenma’s bed and taking a seat beside him. When Kenma doesn’t stop him, Kuroo asks, “What does that mean?”

“It means,” Kenma says, and then stops. “I… it’s okay if you decide we’re too different. I don’t want to hold you back.” 

“No,” Kuroo says vehemently, and then, without even thinking about it, extends a hand to stroke Kenma’s cheek.  _ His skin is weirdly soft,  _ Kuroo thinks. Kuroo realizes that this might be seen as weird, though, and jerks his hand back. “I mean. You aren’t holding me back, okay? So don’t think like that.”

“Okay,” Kenma murmurs. “And… I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have freaked out like that or ignored you. I was just scared.”

_ Thank god for Kenma’s mom and her understanding of her son,  _ Kuroo thinks. “It’s fine,” he says. “I’m happy to reassure you, y’know? Anyways, you wanna play volleyball?” When Kenma fixes him with a glare that clearly says  _ We just got back from volleyball practice and I’m not over that yet,  _ Kuroo laughs, loud and free for the first time in days. “Kidding, kidding. We can play Smash or something.”

Kenma passes him a controller, and Kuroo lets his body relax. He’s definitely not anywhere near prepared to lose Kenma. Not yet.

  1. _first kiss_



“Hey, Kuro,” Kenma says. They’re sitting on Kenma’s bed again, though this time as a third and second year in high school, sprawled out as usual, legs nearly brushing, watching some weird romantic comedy movie on Kenma’s TV (even though neither of them are huge romantic comedy fans). 

Kuroo glances over at him lazily. “Yeah?” 

Kenma looks like he’s going to say something, but then bites his lip. “Nothing,” he says. “I just… it’s kind of stupid, actually.”

“I don’t think that you have any room to worry about what’s stupid at this point,” Kuroo says, nudging Kenma’s leg with his foot. “You’ve seen me when that girl confessed to me and I accidentally spilled my drink all over her shirt.”

“And when you tripped at that ceremony in middle school in front of everyone,” Kenma points.

Kuroo frowns. “Okay, okay, I didn’t mean to turn this into Time For Reminiscing About Kuroo’s Worst Moments. Out with it already.”

“Fine,” Kenma says, and then hesitates. “I’m just thinking... When you went on those dates back in middle school and then last year, did you kiss any of them?” 

Kuroo thinks back to it: an awkward pressing of lips, pulling apart a few seconds later to see flushed cheeks and a frown on the girl’s face. “Uh, yeah,” he says, because he supposes that counts. He very determinedly doesn’t look at Kenma as he asks, “Why?”

“I don’t know,” Kenma says, “I don’t think about things like kissing a lot, but it kind of scares me that I’ve never done it.” 

Kuroo lifts a shoulder at him in a half-hearted shrug. “It’s not that big of a deal, honestly. I think people put more pressure on themselves than they need to about it. It’s literally just lips pressed together. You’re not missing out on much.”

Kenma’s quiet again. Kuroo knows that sometimes Kenma’s quiet because he doesn’t feel like he has anything to say, or he just craves the feeling of silence. But there are also times that Kenma’s quiet because he’s plotting something. 

Kuroo gets the distinct feeling that this is one of those times.

“If it’s not a big deal,” Kenma says, and then stops. “No. Never mind.”

Kuroo’s heart picks up speed. He suddenly has an idea of where Kenma was going with that statement, and it’s not like Kuroo would be against it. 

No, on the contrary, it would be everything he’s secretly wanted for years now. 

He tries to swallow down the lump growing in his throat. “Just say it,” he says. “It’s fine. You know I’d never think less of you.”

Kenma turns away, his head tilted at an angle such that Kuroo can see the red rising in his cheeks. Kuroo can’t look away. “I…” Kenma pauses. “I was just thinking. If it’s not that big a deal, maybe we could just kiss so that I could get it over with.” 

_ And there it is. _

Kuroo finds that he’s stunned for a second, unable to find the proper words. Then he blinks. “Oh,” he says. “Uh.” Shit, Kuroo admonishes himself. He has to say  _ something.  _ Something, anything, to indicate that he’s okay with this, because he very much is.

Kenma stays turned away. “Sorry,” he says, “It was a dumb idea. I didn’t mean to make things weird.”

“No,” Kuroo says quickly.  _ You idiot.  _ “I mean, no, you didn’t make anything weird. If it’s bothering you that much, then I’m more than happy to help you get it over with. Like I said, it’s no big deal.” 

Is he being too obvious? Shit, he might be. But this is a once-in-a-lifetime chance.

“Ah,” Kenma says. “Well, should we do it now then?” 

“Yeah,” Kuroo says. And then he realizes that since Kenma has never done this before, it’s going to have to be him that initiates it. 

_ Shit.  _

Kenma turns to look at him finally. His gaze on Kuroo takes Kuroo’s breath away, but he manages to get his composure back after a second. And then Kuroo leans in close, keeping his eyes open at first, but as he leans close, having those golden eyes bear into him becomes too much for him to handle, and he scrunches his eyes shut so that he can get his breath back. 

And then their lips meet. 

It’s still just a press of lips, but he’s intently aware that this is Kenma that he’s kissing this time. And Kenma doesn’t exactly sit still, either. He moves his lips against Kuroo’s, intertwining his hands into Kuroo’s hair, pulling Kuroo closer. 

_ Shit,  _ Kuroo thinks, feeling like he’s suffocating, but in the best of ways. He kisses back harder, faster, the heat of Kenma’s mouth against his almost too much -

And then Kenma lets go of him and pulls back.

Kuroo pants for a second, staring at Kenma with big eyes.  _ Shit.  _ He’d gone and messed this up, hadn’t he? 

“Sorry,” he manages, a little bit desperately. “I’m really sorry, I shouldn’t have -”

“What are you sorry for?”

Kuroo pauses. “I… I mean, that was a little much for a first kiss, wasn’t it?”

“I think it was pretty good,” Kenma says, not meeting Kuroo’s gaze, a tiny hint of pink on his cheeks. “Though I think you kind of undersold it with the whole ‘just a press of lips’ thing. I’d say that was a little more than that.”

Kuroo leans back against the wall, euphoria rushing in hot through his veins. He laughs openly. 

_ God,  _ what the hell kind of messes were they? 

And then he says, “It’s different with you. But I guess I should’ve figured.”

“Oh,” Kenma says, and Kuroo wonders how much he’s figured out about Kuroo’s motivations for agreeing to this idea. He’s quiet for a moment, probably processing things in that weird Kenma way that Kuroo himself doesn’t even completely understand, and then he says, “Wanna do it again?”

_ Well,  _ Kuroo thinks.  _ That’s an offer I can’t turn down.  _

And his face splits into the happiest smile as he dives back in.

  1. _first dance_



“We don’t have to do this,” Kuroo says, probably for the tenth time today. 

“I already said that I’m okay with it,” Kenma says. Pink rises up on his cheeks as he looks away, the way it does when he’s about to say something sappy. “I know that this is important to you. And today of all days, I want you to be happy.” 

It’s been seven years since their first kiss back in high school. Seven years, and yet, as he looks into the eyes of the love of his life, Kuroo feels just as lucky now as he had that fateful day. He lets the smile take over his face as he offers a hand to his fiance - no, he corrects himself. His husband.

_ His husband.  _ Two words have never sounded so beautiful in succession. 

Kenma takes his hand. The feeling of Kenma’s hand in his own is comforting, stabilizing. He hopes that he’s the same thing for Kenma. But he thinks back to Kenma’s vows - to the sincerity in Kenma’s eyes as he’d looked up at Kuroo and promised himself to Kuroo forever - and he can’t help but believe it to be true.

The music surrounds them as they step out onto the dance floor. He takes Kenma in his arms, not surprised by how perfectly Kenma fits there - just as he always has. 

“I love you,” he whispers into Kenma’s hair. “So much.”   
  


Kenma leans into Kuroo’s chest as the two of them sway back and forth, half in tune with the music. “You aren’t tired of me yet?”

“My love,” Kuroo says, “I don’t think anything in the world will ever make me tired of you.”

A small, contented smile makes its way onto Kenma’s lips, but he turns his face into Kuroo’s chest before Kuroo can see too much of it. Kuroo tightens his arms behind Kenma’s back. “What, are you tired of me?”

“Ha,” Kenma says with a tiny snort. “Somehow, despite you being loud in the mornings and teasing me about the stupidest stuff and just generally being obnoxious about everything - no, I’m not tired of you. At all.” 

There’s no trace of a lie in his voice. “I can’t wait to get you alone,” Kuroo breathes out, fully aware of the implications, and he feels the way Kenma jumps a little at the words.

“Just a few more hours,” Kenma mumbles, digging his fingers into Kuroo’s back as if to scold him. “Keep it in your pants until then.”

“Ah, but you’re irresistible,” Kuroo teases back, watching the delicious red flood Kenma’s cheeks.  _ Beautiful,  _ he thinks. Even more today than yesterday. Kenma will never look any less appealing in his eyes. 

It’s always been him, after all. It’s always been Kenma by his side, always been Kenma supporting him, always been Kenma that has been more important to him than anyone else. He’d told Kenma all those years ago that he would choose Kenma over anyone.

And today, in front of all their friends and family members, he publicly had demonstrated that to be true.  _ I choose you, Kozume Kenma. Today, tomorrow, and every day for the rest of our lives. _

The tears start to slide down his face again, hot and fast. Kenma glances up at him, a look of chagrin on his face as he whispers, “Not again.”

But today, he doesn’t make fun of Kuroo one bit. No, he leans up and presses gentle kisses to one cheek and then the other, brushing his tears away with his gentle lips. And, then, finally, he presses a soft kiss to Kuroo’s waiting lips. “I love you too, by the way.”

“I know,” Kuroo replies, letting the warmth consume him as they continue to sway back and forth. And he does know it to be true. 

Kenma is the only thing that has remained constant through his entire life. And, if he’s being honest, he doesn’t see that ever changing.

_ (1. last promises) _

Kuroo opens his eyes to the quiet whisper of “Kuro” and the feeling of something hot and wet on his cheek. He blinks, forcing his eyes open. “Kenma,” he says, his throat heavy and scratchy. “Kenma, is that you?”

“Yeah,” his husband says, his voice raspy. “How are you feeling?”

Kuroo inhales and exhales. It’s hard with his old lungs, and he finds himself hacking up a cough. He tilts his head so that Kenma won’t have to witness too much of it. “Sorry,” he says.

“The doctor said you’ll make it through this time,” Kenma says, brushing one wrinkled hand against Kuroo’s equally wrinkly cheek. “It’s not as serious as the last time.”

Kuroo closes his eyes. It’s a relief, that’s for sure, but - “One of these times, it’s going to be the last time, you know. If not for me, then for you. We can’t keep getting lucky like this.”

“Kuro,” Kenma hisses. 

“I know, I know, you don’t like talking about it.” Kuroo sighs, and then winces at the sharp pain in his lungs. “I’m just being realistic here. We’ve had our time, you know? We’re coming up on eighty years now. One of these days our time’s just going to run out.” Kenma turns his face away, but Kuroo can still see the tears welling up in his eyes. “Sorry. You know I don’t mean to upset you. But we’re at that age where it’s -” he coughs, “a necessary discussion.”

Kenma wrings his hands back and forth in his lap. “I hope I go first.”

“Kenma,” Kuroo says, half a plea, half a scolding.

“I’m serious. At this point, I just - I don’t think that I really know how to live without you.”

“We can be like those lovers in all the legends,” Kuroo says, taking a hold of Kenma’s hand and giving it a squeeze. “The ones that die side by side in their sleep so that they don’t ever have to live a day without each other.”

Kenma gives him a watery smile. “It’d be nice. But in that case, the kids would lose both their grandparents at once.”

“It’s selfish of me,” Kuroo acknowledges, “but like you said, living in a world without you isn’t something I even want to imagine. Still…” He hesitates, looking up into the eyes of the love of his life - the person who’s been by his side for what feels like an eternity at this point. “Still. I want you to know that even if I do go first, I promise you this: I’ll still be with you. I’m going to be with you forever, right by your side. You might not be able to see me, but I’ll be there. Okay?”

Kenma nods, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to Kuroo’s forehead. “And if it’s me that goes first, I promise you the same. If you couldn’t tell already, I’m in this for pretty much forever.”

Kuroo laughs, and it hurts, but not enough to make him stop laughing. “I kind of figured that when we got to our sixties and you hadn’t divorced me yet.”

“Don’t forget, I considered it a good few times,” Kenma says crossly, but he’s smiling. “Oh. Our family’s outside. Are you okay if I let them in?”

“Yeah,” Kuroo says, punctuating it with another cough. “Actually, wait a second. Come here.”

Kenma narrows his eyes at Kuroo suspiciously, but sits back down and leans closer to Kuroo. Kuroo leans up, channeling all of his energy into kissing Kenma, a short but soft and sweet kiss. Once he settles back down, he smiles. “Don’t think that the kids would want to see a gross old people kiss,” he manages. 

“Don’t strain yourself,” Kenma says, rolling his eyes, but he smiles back. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Kuroo says, his words laced with promise. “Forever.” 

Kenma gets up to let their family members in, and Kuroo’s eyes follow him. They’ve had good, long lives together, Kenma there for almost every second of Kuroo’s life. And, Kuroo thinks, glancing back down at the golden ring that still adorns his finger - 

He could never regret a single second of it. It’s all worth it in the end, because Kenma was there with him every step of the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!!   
> I'm so excited to finally get to post Kuroken for this ship week!! I've been missing them so much!!   
> Anyways, I saw the prompt firsts and figured I should write this for them!!! Thank you so much to Nation for beta reading this for me, it is very much appreciated!!  
>  I hope you all enjoy and please leave a comment if you did!!


End file.
